The Real Deal
by madsthenerdygirl
Summary: It's only two more days until she gets to see him again, but that's two days too many in her book.


**Title: The Real Deal**

**Rating: They're horny teenagers. You can't expect me to control them.**

**Summary: It's only two more days until she gets to see him again, but that's two days too many in her book.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee… oh, the issues I'd smooth out… but let's not think about that or I'll lose what little sanity I have left.**

**Author's Note: While I have my bones to pick with Glee, I have always loved Puck and Quinn together – they're my favorite hetero couple on the show. So here's my little tip of the hat. 'Cause as we all know, if I want to make a tribute to something, I write smut about it.**

Quinn looked at the clock. 1:00 am. Why was it that the more she had to get done, the faster the time went?

She stretched, arching her back and raising her arms above her head.

"Getting limbered up?"

That voice. The cocky hiding the insecure, the swagger cloaking the sweet. Smooth and low, sliding into her ears and down her spine, spreading shivers throughout her body.

"I'm tired, Puck." She warned him.

He ignored her protests. He knew they were bullshit. They've always been good on calling each out on it, the lies and brags and desperate attempts to hide who they really are, what they really feel about themselves and others. She left him, the summer after Beth, and she's been nothing but grateful that he took her back end of senior year.

Finn wasn't her first love, but a representation of what she wanted her first love to be. Puck's the first, and now it's looking like he might be her last. The thought didn't scare her as much as it would have a few years ago.

Puck placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging slowly. "Could've fooled me." He said, lowering his head so that his mouth was right by her ear. "You seem pretty tense."

When he stopped massaging her shoulders and started massaging her breasts, Quinn let her head fall back with a moan. Puck tended to dive right into things.

"Missed you, baby." He murmured, kissing her just below her hairline.

He was the only person ever allowed to call her 'baby' – or any other form of endearment, for that matter.

She sucked in a breath, trying and failing to calm her furiously beating heart. "Show me." She commanded, standing up and forcing him to step back.

"God, I love it when you give orders." Puck gave her that lopsided grin, halfway between a smile and a smirk.

Quinn placed her palm in the center of his chest and pushed, causing him to fall backwards onto her bed. She crawled on top of him, feeling his hands settle onto her hips as she straddled him. Without further ado she stripped off her shirt and bra. Puck sat up the minute there was bare skin in front of him, his mouth pressing hot against her neck and his fingers tracing her ribs.

Her breath left her parted lips on a shudder, and she sank her nails into his shoulders as he began to lick and suck at her breasts. When he nipped lightly at the underside of one of them, her head whipped back and she arched her back before she could stop herself. Puck chuckled against her skin, dipping a hand below the waistband of her yoga pants.

"Fuck you're wet, Q." He breathed, genuinely turned on.

She let him flip her, turning and twisting with him, their bodies enough in tune that it was an almost fluid motion. They'd slept together a total of twice – the time that Beth was made, and right after they gave her up. When they got back together, she thought they'd have to relearn each other. Instead, it was easy and natural. It was the best of surprises.

"C'mon, babe." Puck tugged her yoga pants down. Quinn arched her hips up, goosebumps breaking out as his nails scratched lightly against her skin while he dragged the tight fabric down.

"Faster." She breathed, grabbing at him and trying to yank him up to her. Puck was having none of it, continuing to slowly take off the last of her clothing, kissing the inside of her ankle and beginning to work his way back up. The trail of kisses was light, almost feathery. When he placed a kiss on the inside of her knee, he hitched her leg up over his shoulder. Quinn's body betrayed her, shuddering violently.

"Something you want, Fabray?" He drawled.

"Fuck you, Puckerman." She hissed. They tended to revert to each other's last names sometimes.

He chuckled. "You're going to."

He placed a kiss on her clit before giving in and moving upwards to seal his lips over hers. Quinn moaned into his mouth, pinning him to her and gyrating against him. She could feel him grin against her lips.

Quinn spread her legs wide, hooking them around him. He wasn't going to get a better invitation than that.

_Fuck_, he stretched her. She gripped him tightly, clenching twice instinctively. Puck didn't mind it – rather, he closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Careful, babe." He warned. "Or the geyser's gonna blow."

Well, he was never going to be a poet.

"Then get moving." Quinn responded.

And did he ever. Within seconds he was up to a rough, fierce speed, and she could only hang on tight and let the sensations take her for a ride. She tried to find a word, or phrase, or analogy to describe it but she couldn't quite seize hold of anything. It was primal, and simple, but oh so deep and reverberating through her until she felt like she was made of vibrating airwaves instead of actual flesh and bone.

"Ah… ah, Puck! God… just… right there, right – ah! Yes!"

She came violently, her entire world shattering with the force of her climax. Unfortunately, her daydream lover shattered along with her nerves, and she felt empty in more ways than one as she withdrew her vibrator from inside of her.

And of course, her phone rang just then. And, of course, it was Rachel, talking a mile a minute and demanding to know the exact flight details for Quinn's plane, and describing exactly how terrible it was to see Finn, and exactly how wonderful it was to see everyone else, and did you know and have you heard and…

Normally Quinn would be up for a nice long chat, but right now she was missing her boyfriend and did not need to be reminded that it was still two days until she got to see him when she flew back to Lima for the school musical.

It was only two more days, but that was two days too many in her book.

"Oh, and Quinn?" Rachel added.

Quinn sighed. "Yes?"

There was a pause, and then a new, deep voice came onto the line.

"Hey, baby."

Quinn smiled despite herself. "Hey." She whispered, suddenly a little shy.

Puck lowered his voice. "Any way you could catch a red eye tonight?" He asked.

She shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "I wish." She admitted.

"No worries. Just so long as you know I am yanking you into the nearest empty classroom when I see you." His voice became throaty and Quinn shivered at the thought of the expression on his face.

There was the sound of protesting in the background. "You'd better give Rachel back her phone." Quinn warned.

"Yeah." Puck sounded like he didn't want to hang up just yet. "I love you, Q." He whispered so Rachel wouldn't hear.

"I love you too." Quinn's smile grew big enough to split her face.

For all of their fights, and differences, and supposed incompatibility, out of all her fairytale romance plans, this… this, a two-minute phone call lifting her spirits enough to carry her until she saw him again… this had to be the real deal.

Now, if she could only get the real deal on the physical end of things...

**Got a little sappy there at the end. Whoopsy daisy. I hope y'all liked it, 'cause I sure had fun writing it! Reviews are loved almost as much as Kurt and Blaine's rendition of "Baby, It's Cold Outside".**


End file.
